Rabelion
by albelfangirl
Summary: The taild Demons rule over humans a rebel group of humans called Konaha is on the rise Kyubbi the king of the world after recent events must come to blows with them to protect what he loves.


**Albelfangirl: um can you gays help me with any mistakes and suggestions are nice but plese don't be mean it's my first story ever.**

**oh and i don't own anything from naruto blah blah ect...**

CH.1 Calm before the storm

A boy with long blond hair that hung just above the small of his back wearing a white and yellow (Japanese cloths idk wht thr called ) with silver swirl patterns and a silver

cord like crown wrapped around his head with a crystal resting upon his

forehead stared at the scenery that went rushing by. His blue eyes stared back

at him through his reflection his golden white tipped fox ears flicking at the slightest

noise his matching tail swinging lazily back and forth " Naruto" his mother called.

Naruto adverted his gaze from the scenery that was racing by to look at his father

Kyuubi (sp) a man with long fiery red hair red white tipped fox ears and nine matching

tails who was wearing a white and red (idk wh its called) with gold print and a golden

crown with a ruby dangling from it resting above the center of his brow " yes mommy"

Naruto asked sweetly cocking his head to the side and staring into his father scarlet eyes.

" Remember to be on your best behavior and don't go any were without an escort ok kit"

ruffling his sons hair as he talked. "I promise" giggled the blond who even though he was

16 years old he was still just a young kit who looks like a six year old and had a long time

to go before he's an adult. The limo finely pulling into their destination and having the

door opened by their driver they stepped out his father standing 6' 7'' dwarfed Naruto

who just came up to his fathers navel at about 4''. Naruto looked around excitedly

mischief shining in his eyes this was the first time he's be outside his fathers palace the

noises, smells, and sights excited his every sense he could not wait to explore them all.

A pink haired female human servant approached him and his mother " please follow me

" she asked while nervously staring at the ground and began leading them through

mansion. "What's your name "Naruto asked curiously after a few seconds. The servant

looked nervously at his mom "m mm my nn n name is ss s sa Sakura Naruto-sama".

Sakura was obviously nervous but as to why was beyond him " ne ne Sakura-chan" said

girl lifted her gaze from the floor only to have to jump back at Naruto's sudden closeness

his blue eyes boring straight into her green ones happily as he smiled innocently at her. "

y yy yes n na Naruto-sama" she stuttered the fact that she was frightened did not seem to

register to Naruto. "Wana to play later" Naruto sure hoped she would he just could not

stand sitting through one of those boring meeting's all day.

Sakura looked around franticly "uh um I I d dd don't…" Kyubbi(sp) glared at her "yes

Naruto Sakura would love that" his father smiled at him scratching behind

Narutos ear before turning to Sakura "isn't that right Sakura-chan".

Sakuras eyes widen "Yes Kyubbi-sama it would be an honor" she bowed and left to wait

Outside as they walked up to a double door and two servants opened them to reveal a

Packed meeting room. All the inhabitants stood and bowed as they walked past to take

their seats at the front of the table. "Good evening you may proceed" Naruto's father said

before taking his seat Naruto coping him the others soon followed "Your highness as you

know we have been having some difficulties in detaining the human rebels " Nauto

immediately toned them out as the talked about rebels, human uprising, and something

about a leaf.

Remembering his knew friend Naruto decide to leave to go play with her and slipped

unnoticed under the table and out the door. He looked for the nice

pink haired lady but she was no where to be seen. Naruto wondered about for a bit before

soft murmuring reached his sensitive ears as he got closer he realized it was Sakura and

someone else probably another servant and potential play mate .

Smiling he rushed forward "Sakura-chan Sakura-chan" he came around

the corner and couldn't help but laugh as Sakura jumped nearly three feet into the air.

"Naruto-sama" sakura yelled desperately trying to calm herself Naruto took notice

of a dark haired human male standing next to sakura wearing black shirt with a strange

leaf like symbol and some jeans glaring coldly at him with onyx eyes. Naruto simply

flashed his bright sunshine smile as his mother called in his direction " hi I'm Naruto

what's you name" he asked offering his hand in greeting mimicking what he's seen his

mother do when meeting new people. The dark haired males eye's widened a bit and

looked at Sakura who just shrugged her shoulders before turning back to Naruto with a

small smile twitching ever so slightly "I'm Sasuke Naruto-sama" the dark haired male

now known as Sasuke shook his hand . Confused but happy Naruto instead of letting go

clutched tight to sasuke's hand and proceeded to drag him dawn the hallway "come on

Sasuke-kun Sakura-chan lets go play" Naruto giggled when Sasuke scowled as he was

dragged along and Sakura stumbled in her haste to catch up. They finally came to a stop

outside next to a pond in the grounds garden where the sakura trees were in full bloom

there pedals falling like pink snow. Sasuke snatched his hand back from Naruto Sakura

coming to a stop behind then hunched over as she wheezed. "Naru-wheez-to wheez-sama

what wheez are we wheez doing weez" Sakura asked between pants still trying to calm

her breathing. Naruto blinked at her a couple of times "you promised to play with me" he

pouted Naruto just could not understand the problem he always kept his promises and

assumed others would do the same. One of Sasuke eyebrow's twitched as his scowl

deepened he needed o get out of here "Naruto-sama" he growled "you are a prince you

should not be playing with servants". Naruto was confused he always played with others

some even took it as a welcomed brake did Sasuke not like him his ears fell "Sasuke-kun

doesn't like me" Narurtos lip quivered and his eyes watered threatening to cry. Sasuke

panicked "no no Naruto-kun I do I would love to play" he said trying to calm the kit

before he brought any unwanted attention to them. Naruto instantly perked up before a

butterfly invaded his vision and he set out after it." Hey Sakura how old is the prince I

thought he was to be sixteen this year" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto run circles

round the tree. Sakura smiled "he is sixteen Sasuke-kun". This confused him Naruto

looked to be five or six not sixteen "He looks no older than six Sakura". Sakura laughed

she grew up around demons and knew everything there was to know. Sasuke's eye

twitched "what the hell is so funny" he growled. Sakura calmed herself "Demons

especially royalty" she paused to look at Naruto who nearly fell in the pound in his

attempts to catch a fish "grow at a decelerated rate before they hit puberty somewhere

between fifteen and twenty and then grow rapidly into adults before ageing completely

stops". Suddenly Naruto ran up to Sasuke and grabbed his hand "come on lets go play tag

Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan is it". Sakura was left their in shock for a few seconds before

chasseing after them.

Nauto had never had this much fun before these people were his first friends, they had

played for a good hour Sasuke protesting every time a new game would start Sakura just

went with the flow before Naruto finally got tired and was now using Sasuke lap as a

pillow "can we play together again " Naruto asked as he yawned and his eyes fluttered

shut.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the cuteness "Sure Nauto sure we can go to sleep now

ok" he said gently as Naruto fought a loosing battle to stay awake. Naruto shook his head

as he yawned "mm nots sleepy" before the darkness of sleep took him.


End file.
